Mafia Orphanage
by anime-spade
Summary: Found out by the government, Fran is moved to a special orphanage which has mafia teenagers and children. Almost all of the characters are here for some reason. He meets Bel, an insane prince and others. B26,XS,1827, and others. Rating may go up later.
1. Welcome to the Mafia Orphanage

A/N: This Idea just came up into my head as my first story. Hope you enjoy it for the time to come! (: This story has almost all of the characters for some weird reason I can't really explain, but I hope it works.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of the characters in it.**

*_Italics=Thoughts_

* * *

I stood by the door with a green backpack on my back. I was leaving this orphanage to go to a new one, a permanent one with other kids with special abilities. The early morning was dark, and showers of rain poured on my black umbrella as a man with strange hair- a triple colored Mohawk came out of a black car with an umbrella. _He looks like a gaylord..._I thought to myself as he came closer.

"My, my, are you supposedly the new orphan for our orphanage? Why you look so cute!" The strange man squealed, "I'm Lussuria, are you ready?" This man named Lussuria smiled a grin that seriously freaked me out, was this man seriously going to take me to a new home?

"No, my name is not ready, it is Fran. I'm ready to get taken away from this dump now, though." I blankly said. The rain poured as he giggled a little.

"Well, let's go then." He smiled as he opened the door for me and I went inside. He sat in his own seat in the front of the car and started driving. Lussuria hummed a strange tune as I stared out of the window until the sight of everything was whited out by the rain.

Lussuria continued humming and driving when he suddenly stopped humming to ask me a question. "What's your talent or ability?" he questioned. I turned around and stopped looking at the rain-drenched window as I blinked and thought of how to answer this simple question.

"Illusions." I blankly stated.

"That's a fine power." Lussuria smiled, "There are some other strange kids, and you are being taken to this orphanage because-"

"Because I have been found out by the government that I had abnormabilities also known as powers and have been recruited to this permanent orphanage where other mafia kids go and my life will never be the same blah blah blah I know already." I blurted out. Lussuria just laughed. I stared at the gay man and then back at the window.

"You really are a cutie, aren't you, Fran?" He chuckled, "Hmm...I think in about and hour more we will be there."

I drifted asleep on my backpack as I dreamed of my new and permanent home.

* * *

"Hey Fran, we're here. Wake up!" Sang a voice.

I opened my eyes as I saw Lussuria outside holding my backpack for me. _The rain stopped._ I nodded and got out of the car, grabbed my backpack, and looked up to see a huge castle-looking thing that reached up to the sky. _Was that the orphanage?_ _Orphanages are big, but there are none that are a caslte for sure._

"Welcome to Mafia Orphanage." Lussuria said as he too looked at the castle. "It's marvelous, isn't it? Just look at how beautiful it is on the outside, and when we go inside..." he giggled, "Well, you will just have to see for yourself."

We entered the castle and I saw a first-class, gorgeous entrance room. The room was empty, but Lussuria led me to two wooden doors on the right. We entered and I saw two men- one with black hair and a scowl painted on his face, and the other had long silver hair arguing with the other.

"VOI! XANXUS! MY ROOM WAS TRASHED!" The long haired man yelled.

"That is Squalo," Lussuria whispered," and the other one is Xanxus."

"Shut up, trash." Xanxus grunted. He glared at Lussuria and me and asked, "What, trash?"

"Xanxus, this is our new orphan Fran! He can cast illusions." Lussuria said.

"Hmm... yeah. Okay, lead that trash to his room, give him the room right next to the trash prince's room on the third floor." Xanxus decided.

Lussuria nodded and we followed Xanxus's directions. We went up the stairs to the third floor and I saw that the doors had strange decorations on them, but then I spotted one that said "The Prince's Room". I tried to open the door right next to it, but no luck.

"Ahh, I think someone destroyed your room yesterday, so you will have to be roomates with Bel for a week or two." Lussuria explained.

"Oh great, wonderful. Now I'm stuck with someone who thinks they are a prince and now what will I do?" I sarcastically said as I opened the door to see a strange blonde headed freak thing on a red laptop. He put his headphones down as he turned around to see me. Lussuria left already. _What was his name? Oh yeah, Bel._

"Ushishishi, who are you, little froggy? Are you perhaps the new orphan? The prince heard you looked like a frog, so the prince got you a present!~" He grinned as he took out a hideous black thing from a shopping bag. It was a black frog hat.

"Now put it on your head and thank the prince for getting you such a lovely gift." Bel said.

"No way, stupid sempai, am I wearing that thing." I bluntly stated. There seriously was no way I was wearing 's eyes were freaky, and huge...things.

"It's a gift from the prince, and you shall wear it till the day you die." He argued as he placed the hat on my head. "Perfect, now you look even more like a froggy, ushishishi!~"

I sighed as I took my sleeping bag and placed it on the floor. Bel-sempai went back to using his laptop as I looked around his room. It was red, and on the wall was a picture of...someone who looked like him with oddly shaped knived on his face.

"Sempai,who is that?" I asked curiously,"You want to kill yourself?"

"Ushishishi, no. That, froggy, is my twin, Sil. I shall kill him one day if I ever find him." He replied with humor clearly in his voice.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm going to take a nap now." I declared.

The door opened and a man with a pineapple-like haircut came inside.

"Belphegor- Oh, kufufufu~ is this the new orphan? I heard he also possesses illusions, so I will be his mentor." The pineapple man said.

"Yeah, what do you want pineapple?" Bel-sempai interrupted.

"Belphegor, my name is Mukuro, for the twentieth time. I've come to borrow your laptop, mine broke." Mukuro chuckled.

"You aren't getting mine, ask Kyoya or someone." Bel-sempai retorted.

"Hey, pineapple head, so you're going to be my master from now on?" I asked.

"Kufufu, apparently, and don't call me pineapple." he laughed as he stuck a trident to my hat.

"Sempai~ my hat...it's torn..." I monotonally complained.

"You brat..." Bel-sempai glared at Mukuro, "That hat was for froggy!" He pouted as I stared at both of the boys fighting and arguing toward each other. The afternoon sun shone through the window, giving some light to the dark room.

"Oya? He isn't bleeding of anything, is it the use of his illusions?" Mukuro noticed that blood wasn't coming out of my head, nor was I crying about any pain.

"Yes, master, it's called using illusions for use." I said.

"Interesting...okay. Farewell for now Belphegor, Little one. I'm going to ask Kyoya for his laptop."

* * *

Bel-sempai sighed as he stood up.

"Froggy, want to get some lunch downstairs? It's almost lunchtime, and everyone is probably there." Bel-sempai said.

"Sure, sempai, I'm hungry anyways." I replied as he threw three knives toward my hat, which I ignored and we both went downstairs.

After making our way to this giant dining room, I saw a lot of other kids, and castle cooks in the kitchen.

"The prince and the frog has arrived!~" Bel-sempai exclaimed to the room. Everyone ignored him. He sat on one end of the table and I sat next to two other boys.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but please call me Tsuna." said one with gravity-defying hair. He looked pretty friendly, wimpy, and dense at the same time.

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, nice to meet you!" said the other. He had a smile painted on his face, but then a boy with silver hair slapped the top of his head.

"Don't sit next to the Tenth, he deserves better! I'm Hayato Gokudrera by the way, new person." said Hayato.

"Fran." I stated as I played with my fork and Gokudera was trying to pick a fight with Yamamoto. Tsuna looked at me as I waited for my food. The dining room was purple and gold, with many tables, chairs, and other teens and kids. The food arrived, and I swallowed it down. All of it, down to the last piece of pasta, because I saw Bel-sempai approaching me and then he grabbed me and said, "Time to go, Froggy."

We went back upstairs,I took off the hat, and went to sleep in my sleeping bag as Sempai sat on his fancy "royal fit-for-a-prince" bed.


	2. Snow Day

A/N: Reviews on the first chapter already? Thank you so much Always and Chromex3.

Sorry this chapter took so long to put up, I've been pretty lazy I admit, and this chapter is longer. It's nothing major, but I promise the first major story problem is coming. I've even planned it out, so hold on please!

I forgot to mention, this story is AU, but still has a plot along the mafia.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor ever will.**

This chapter is also written in Fran's POV.

* * *

"Oi, Froggy. It's snowing, and you overslept. It's already morning, get up." said a voice.

_Sempai, huh. Okay, I might as well... _I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 11: 26 A.M. I really did oversleep. I ruffled my hair as I took my frog hat and walked to look at the window. What do you know, it really was snowing. I saw Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi outside, as well as some others. I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"Sempai, can I go outside too?" I asked. I had no clothes for going outside, but I really didn't care. I just wanted to go outside.

He folded his hands behind his head and sighed. "I guess so Froggy, but since it's only your second day, I don't really expect you to have any clothes." He said. _Dammit, he read my mind._

I just kept staring at the window. "True, but it doesn't matter to me really." I said blankly. Tsuna and Takeshi were having a snowball fight while Hayato was building a fort to apparently protect Tsuna, and I could hear him from here yelling how 'the Tenth should not be hit' or something.

Bel shrugged. "Why did you ask me for permission? It's just strange." He asked as he played with a knife and walked into his closet.

"I don't know honestly. What are you doing?" I asked as I heard rummaging.

"What do you think? I'm changing to go outside. Now, just stand there and wait. I'll find you something too I guess." Sempai declared.

About a minute later, he came out in a black jacket with a red scarf, black pants, and snow boots. He was also holding a matching outfit, just with a teal scarf and different colored boots.

"We're gonna have to match?" I questioned as my eyes drifted to the sight of the matching pairs of clothes. _I'm guessing he has a pretty simple wardrobe._

He grinned. "It's all I have, so live with it. Wear your hat, of course."

"Hai sempai. Alright then. Give me some time, you can go outside yourself if you want to."

"Ushishi, alright froggy. I'll be outside. Oh, and your breakfast is in the mini-fridge." He sang as he opened the door to leave.

_I'm hungry...first I will dress up then eat my breakfast afterwards._ I went to his closet to get some privacy, took off my pajamas and the hat, and wore the horrid clothes sempai gave to me. They were actually a bit big, but I didn't argue with myself. Big clothes are a good thing after all for the cold, right? The pants were loose, so I tightened them with my green belt I found in my backpack and as ordered, I placed the frog hat where it should be, my that I was all set.

My stomach rumbled. _Your breakfast is in the mini-fridge. _I headed towards the plain hideous white fridge, opened it and found cup noodles with a note on it. The note read "Froggy, I was kind enough to get you breakfast, and here. You can get some hot water from the dining room." _How cheap is that stupid fake-prince?_ I walked down the hall and stared at my "was supposed to be my room which someone destroyed". I preceeded to the stairs with heavy layers of clothes on my body holding the cup noodle cup towards the dining room.

I took the kettle in the dining room and poured hot water in my cup noodles, and sat at one of the large tables alone. Nobody else was there besides me. After the food was heated,I took some chopsticks and poked at the noodles.

_Che, I need to go shopping sometime incase I ever wake up late for breakfast again._

After eating the cheap noodles, I threw it away and headed outside the door to the front yard. When I escaped the warmth of the house to the coldness of the air, I was certain everyone who was in the orphanage was outside, I even saw Hibari standing drinking coffee in the corner. The snow fell sluggishly but gracefully onto the ground as I walked around, looking for that deranged idiot who I call sempai.

"Fran!" someone called. The voice sounded familiar. I turned around, and saw Tsuna waving at me, and Bel-sempai was there as well. _Sempai looks pissed._ My thoughts were confirmed when Mukuro threw a snowball at him, but when he ducked, it hit my hat instead, and the impact caused it to fall off.

"Thank you, master. Now I have an excuse to not wear that thing." I blurted out loud. Sempai looked even more annoyed, in which I wonder was because of the hat, or Master Mukuro trying to hit his head, which turned out to be both as he threw a snowball at him and demanded me to put my hat back on.

"Pineapple, it's on!" He yelled as the snowball he threw missed.

"Kahaha! That was a total miss, you know." Mukuro taunted. Another snowball was shot at him, which he dodged again.

"Bel-sempai, are you losing your touch? You use knives right? Your aim should be-"

"Shut up frog." He said as a knife from his royal highness hit my hat.

"HIIE!" Tsuna screamed. Takeshi's eyes just widened a bit, and Hayato was about to throw a snowball at Bel himself for revenge on something. The snowball was a total hit.

"How do you like that, knife-bastard?"He smirked with pride. The snowball Hayato threw hit Sempai's face, and when Bel wiped the snow off, he looked furious.

Tsuna tapped me, and I turned around. I saw his mouth was open in a perfect "o" shape.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about me, Tsuna. I'm perfectly fine." I took the knife off of the back of my hat, bent it, and tossed it to Bel, who caught it without looking as he and the pineapple master started building forts 400 meters away from each other.

Someone tapped my shoulder, and she looked shy. A girl with purple hair and eyes stared at her shoes, waiting for me to answer.

"Yes?"

"Umm...are you Fran?" she asked.

I blinked. So some random girl walked up to me and knew my name. I shifted my view to my master's fort. _This was probably his doing._

"Yes, I am. Who are you? You look like the female version of Master himself."

"I'm Chrome...Master asked me to meet you, because he said you were his new apprentice." Chrome explained. The poor girl's hairstyle was also in the style of a pineapple, and she was wearing a purple coat and a white scarf.

I nodded. _She seems alright...and normal._

"Minna~! Hello! I have to tell you guys something important!" Lussuria shouted to a megaphone, and he was standing outside the front yard door, dressed in...pink.

Mukuro and Bel stopped flinging snowballs at each other to listen to what he had to say.

"Starting today, some of you guys will permanently have a roommate."

Everyone, including Kyoya, looked surprised.

"Oh really?" I blurted out. Bel-sempai shot me a smirk. _I hope..._

"Yes. And Fran, you're not getting your room fixed, unfortunately." Lussuria said.

_And just when I thought I would actually excape from that fake-prince of a sempai._

Lussuria continued, and he held up a paper. It had names of pairs or roommates. Everyone crowded around him, and he squealed. He took some tape and taped the paper to the door, and went back inside to hide from the crowd. I pushed through everyone and looked at the paper. It said this:

Trashes, to save just a little fucking space and also for some protection around rooms or whatever, we have decided to pair some of you up to be room mates. Don't argue with us, happy or not, nobody cares but you. If you want to discuss why you were paired up, go to Lussuria's office whenever you want.

1. Bel and Fran in Bel's Room

2. Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto in Hayato's room

3. Kyoya Hibari and Tsunayoshi Sawada in Hibari's room

4. Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo in Mukuro's room

5. Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto in Ken's room

The ten of you go to your assigned room whenever you want to and place your belongings in there.

-Superbi Squalo

Tsuna screamed his infamous "HIIEE!" and Kyoya just shot a look at him that read 'I have to live with you and that scream you have?'

Hayato was expecially angry. Takeshi just gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

"Maa, maa Gokudera, we might even become better friends this way!" He assured. Gokudera, of course, tried to make an arguement with Takeshi and set out some ground rules.

"Number one: You sleep on the floor or get your own fucking matress from your room. Number Two: Seperate your clothes from mine. Number 3: I guess you can watch stuff on my TV since the Tenth probably expects that from me." Blah blah blah.

Mukuro put his arms on Chrome's shoulder blades and her face turned a bright pink. "Mukuro-sama..." was what I heard. Their relaionship was probably nicer than Takeshi's and Hayato's.

I looked around and finally noticed that in the orphanage, there were not that many "orphans". _A pretty big castle to house about thirty mafia children or so..._

"Sempai, I'm going back inside." I announced to him.

"Sure, do whatever you want." He said boredly. He was lying on the snow, he looked horribly bored and tired of fighting Mukuro with snow.

I went back inside to my room. Yes, I shall be calling it my room from now on. This is my second day, and it's officially Fran's room. I let a very small smile crawl to my face out of satisfaction, and that was when a knock came on the door.

* * *

"May I come in?" A girly man voice asked. _Lussuria. _

"Go ahead, the door is unlocked." I allowed.

He came in with Squalo, and they were holding a mattress. Some normal people they hired came in as well, but they were holding parts of what I assumed was a bed frame.

"Voi, fucking trash, I was forced to help the gaylord bring your fucking new matress up to your room. Give us about an hour to set it up." Squalo said.

I nodded and left my room. I went downstairs and recalled the way back to Xanxus's office. He was present. I went inside and asked for a map of the building. He handed me one and told me to get lost. I didn't really expect anything much anyway, I mean, what would you expect? Honestly?

Walking around the castle, I opened the piece of paper. It finally became clear to me how the building was made. There was the large main body of the castle which I was at, and it connected to the tower where the rooms were. It also connected to the dining room, and another quarters were for the workers. There was a backyard and a front yard to the building as well, both to the opposite side of each other located in the building. There were also multiple towers for guards in the castle. I walked around in a circle in the main body. The gold floor and gold wall paint matched well.

About an hour later, Squalo and Lussuria approached me from the room tower.

"Franny, your mattress is ready. I have also left you a basket full of snacks, and flowers for your welcome gift. Additionally, Bel told me to give you the surprise next to it." Lussuria said, in a strange motherly fashion.

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy your bed,trash. I also made sure to have the workers adjust the bed so yours can be far from that narcissist prince I made you stay with." Squalo boomed.

I nodded my thanks and went back upstairs to my room, clutching the map in my hand.

When I entered, I saw that it was also cleaned. I'm guessing some maids cleaned the used-to-be junkyard owned by Bel. The basket was there, and next to it was a stuffed frog. There was a note attached to it. _What the heck is with Sempai and his notes?_ It read: When you were sleeping, you were hugging your pillow and sleep-talking about. Hug this instead, it suits you more. ~The Prince

My mind was twisted. So I'm assuming that by this note that Sempai watched me sleep and saw me hug a pillow. Or maybe and hopefully he just stayed up later than me and did NOT watch me in my wonderful slumber. I looked at the clock just like how I did in the morning. It read 5:20 P.M. _The morning sure flew by fast._I took clothes sempai lent to me off, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

The water from the showerhead was warm. It seemed to wash the cold out of the atmosphere away. I finished, put my towel on, and picked a fresh change of clothes from my backpack. After changing, I headed out of the bathroom to see Bel-sempai sitting on his bed.

"Nice hair, froggy." Bel-sempai teased. My hair was still wet, and I didn't bother to dry it or anything. He took my hat from the desk and placed it on top of my wet hair.

"Sempai, you should get changed too, I bet you're cold and tired." I suggested.

He nodded.

"Will do, wait for me in the dining room, dinner will start soon." He said.

I saw Tsuna, Hayato, Kyoya and Takeshi in the tower hall and they explained that they were going to dinner as well.

"Herbivores, I will take a lead before you." Kyoya growled as he jumped off of the stair case, landing safely on the floor, which was three stories down.

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi and I trailed down the stairs together.

We headed to the dining room and were greeted by about twenty other people.

I sat at a long table with the three of them. They started up a conversation.

"So Fran, how is that bastard prince?" Gokudera asked, trying to ignore Takeshi's very own existence.

"He's a wonderful ray of sunshine." I sarcastically stated.

"He's not really that bad." Takeshi grinned. He is way too easygoing. Unbelievably easygoing.

"Speak of the devil..." Tsuna started as he pointed at someone coming in the door. Bel-Sempai.

"Oi, Froggy." He spotted me across the dining hall.

"What's up, sempai?" I asked. His hair was blow dried, tiara in place, and was wearing his usual style of clothes; A striped shirt and jeans. His smirk was planted into his face, and was walking towards our table.

"Just in time."He sang.

A bell rang, and that was the signal. Waiters and waitresses entered the hall with plates of food. In the middle of every table was a fruit bowl. I grabbed an apple and bit into it while I waited to be served. Dinner consisted of Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes, and mixed vegetables. A waiter skipped to our table with a cheerful smile. Without a word, she gave us all our food. She continues her job with the other tables, and I took my fork and poked at the steak.

I silently ate my meat while Bel was still looking at his own, Tsuna was hungrily attacking his, Hayato contently eating his, and Takeshi starting with the vegetables.

"Hey, tomorrow if we could get permission, we could go shopping together." Takeshi insisted. I thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea at all. I needed new clothes, bedding, and such.

"Sounds good to me." I decided.

"Ushishi! The prince will go as well then." Sempai declared.

Footsteps on the dining room tile were heard by Sempai as Master headed towards our table. I pretended to not notice him, and he stabbed my hat with his giant trident.

"Oya? I overheard. I will accompany you on your shopping trip tomorrow." He said innocently.

Bel glared at him. Before he could argue with Mukuro though, Takeshi smiled and said, "That's a great idea!" Hayato also declared he would go shopping as well.

"Tomorrow, meet me in the main hall at twelve." Master said before leaving.

"When was he made boss?" Bel spat, forcing vegetables down his throat.

Hayato shrugged. "Just remember to come though."

I nodded. _Oh joy, I cannot wait for tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: This chapter was longer, and it will progress, I think you could say I'm done with the intro. I'll update sooner from now on...**

**R&R please! And no flames. (:**


	3. Shopping Trip

First of all, thank you to all of the reviewers and alerts and favorites. It really makes me happy and takes my lazy butt off of the couch to write this story. -sniffle- You guys are the best. ;w;

Update: The reason it took me so long to put the chapter up was because I was...let's say...in medical care...Please don't ask about it. I'm alright now. ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or if I did...you would not want to know what will happen in the storyline. All characters and such belong to Amano Akira.**

This chapter is in normal POV.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Tsuna woke up, startled a little by his alarm clock. Unfortunately, his wonderful roommate Hibari got annoyed by the clock and rose from his bed as well. Tsuna and Hibari right now were sharing the same bed, with Tsuna being himself and putting a stack of pillows to separate them from each other.

"Hibari-san! Um...ano...I'm sorry! You see, today Fran, Hayato, Gokudera, Bel, Mukuro and I have a shopping day today," Tsuna said, counting all attending on his fingers, "and I had to set the clock because I always wake up late and-"

Tsuna stopped when he realized Hibari wasn't listening. Instead, the prefect was listening to an I-pod with his eyes shut.

'Ahh, what's the point? He would never care anyway, Hibari-san is too busy for a shopping trip anyway.' Tsuna thought. He sighed and went to the sink connected to the room to brush his teeth.

He wondered why Hibari seemed so distant from everyone.

"I think Hibari-san has more than one side of a personality to him. " Tsuna whispered to himself as he rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth. He spit the liquid out, wiped his mouth and went for his closet to find something to wear.

* * *

In Fran and Bel's room, the two got up early and finished dressing, with two hours to spare.

Bel snickered, "Froggy, the prince is actually excited to go shopping with everyone else."

"And please tell me...why would I care?" Fran sighed. He mentally rechecked his shopping list inside his mind. It was a very simple list; clothes, hygienic items, and food just in case.

"Ushishishi. Well you might have to carry some of my stuff back to the orphanage after we go shopping." The blonde prince grinned, his signature smile spread from ear to ear.

"You have two arms, carry all of your junk by yourself when we go back." Fran retorted.

"Hmm...no." Bel declared. It sounded final, so Fran rolled his eyes.

"We'll see about that." Fran muttered.

* * *

Hayato lit his cigarette and edged to the open window. Takeshi was worried about him smoking, but Hayato said for him not to as it became a habit. The brunette has been concerned for him, but the silver haired boy always won those 'arguments' of his life, each one with a mini-speech of how he controls it and how nobody in the world told him what to do except for Tsuna, who was an upcoming mafia boss being tracked down by other mafia families and vengeful enemies.

_It is dark today..._ thought Hayato. The clouds floated low in the grey sky, sprinkling white snow on the ground slowly as the sun shied away from the atmosphere. He traced shapes on the window glass independently when his optimistic roommate came out of the dressing room, dressed and ready to go.

"That sure took you long enough." Hayato growled.

"But we have a lot of time to spare, so I went at my own pace." Takeshi smiled. The baseball addict straddled over to Hayato and looked at what he drew on the window.

"Faces?" Takeshi asked. His smile widened softly.

Hayato nodded.

"That's Tsuna, Fran, the knife bastard, me, and the pineapple." He listed, pointing at each one. The illustrations looked like a child drew them, he made everyone smile and have simple dot eyes.

Takeshi's eyes softened and he drew another face. A circle, some hair, eyes, and finally a mouth.

"Me."

The shorter of the two glared at it and laughed a little. The face of Takeshi looked the most out of place of all of them.

"You look so weird, you know?" Hayato pointed out.

"I didn't know you were so artistic even though we have been in the same orphanage for years now." Takeshi said quietly.

"I guess..." Hayato replied crossing his arms.

* * *

At about 11:45, everyone was at the main hall except for a certain clumsy mafia boss.

"Alright, I asked in the morning, and we have permission. We just need a missing brunette before we go." Mukuro announced. Everyone else nodded. _Where could Tsuna be...? _

"Everyone! I'm here..." a voice squeaked.

"Tsuna!" Takeshi yelled across the hall with relief.

"Wait...why is Kyoya behind you?" Bel asked suspiciously. Everyone turned and saw the raven haired guardian behind the brunette.

"He was forced to by Lussuria to come with us..." Tsuna's voice faded a little each time he said a word.

"Hn. Without my will and cooperation..." Hibari added, crossing his arms.

Mukuro clapped his hands together.

"Alright...since everyone is here, let's go over how to shop, where to shop, where not to shop, and all that fancy uneeded stuff."

He held a paper up with names and lines scattered everywhere. It included...pairs?

Kyoya and Tsuna, Bel and Fran, Mukuro and Chrome, and finally Takeshi and Hayato.

"Um...Mukuro-sama...I'm here." a voice behind the wall quivered. Chrome took some steps forward towards everyone, holding a small bag and dressed in a green outdoor dress with a white cardigan.

Mukuro smiled and wrapped his arms around her, something he does all the time apparently, and rocked her from side to side.

"Shall we? The car is outside and can fit us all. We shall part ways when we arrive at the shopping area. Meet back at the plaza's fountain at about six, so that means about five hours total for you to buy whatever you want."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. But tell me why I am paired up with THAT thing." Bel groaned as his finger pointed to Fran's hat.

Fran glanced up and stared right at the prince.

"...It's not like I love being with you either."

"Just get in the car." Mukuro interrupted before a fight were to burst out.

Bel grinned his signature smile as he was told to basically shut his mouth.

In the car, Kyoya and Tsuna were at the back with Hayato and Takeshi, Bel and Fran were in the middle with Chrome, and Mukuro took the front seat with the driver-Lussuria in place. Lussuria had to be the driver because he needed to run some errands for everyone else, and besides, he was a good driver.

"Everyone ready? Buckle your seatbelts! Oh, and Fran, one rule you should keep in mind-don't use your abilities in public, though I'm sure you've already been aware of that."

Fran was well aware of that in the mafia world. He didn't need to have been told anyways.

* * *

Five minutes into driving, and Bel was bored already.

"The prince wants the radio. Now."

Lussuria pressed the ON button, and changed it to the local radio channel.

"The prince approves of this song!" He smiled as a rock song boomed the car.

"Yeah, I could say it's pretty cool too." Mukuro agreed.

Tsuna was covering his ears, then Hibari handed him a pair of earplugs before he went back to sleep.

Fran looked out the window, the snow was falling slowly, the total opposite from the music beating in the car.

"Ushishishi! What's up froggy?" Bel yelled over the music.

"I am right next to you, please turn the volume down if you are becoming deaf."

"Whatcha plan on buying?"

"Clothes, food, snacks, and stuff."

"How much money have you got?"

"Fifty Euros."

"Minna~we're finally here!" Lussuria announced as he scanned for a parking spot.

Tsuna gently woke Hibari up, Takeshi and Hayato jumped off from the back, and Mukuro helped Chrome get out of the vehicle. Bel and Fran got up from their seats, quickly fixed themselves, and stood up straight. They left the mall garage, and went inside.

"Meet at the fountain at about six. Have fun." Mukuro reminded as he and Chrome walked towards a clothes shop.

Lussuria waved his goodbye and walked away. Hibari headed to the left and Tsuna followed. Takeshi and Hayato left towards the food court, hungry already.

"Sempai. I sorta want to go to the grocery store next time. I can't get food or toothbrushes here." Fran realized.

"Buy some clothes and video games then. Who cares about that so called "important" shit like toothbrushes?"

"I do."

* * *

Hibari walked around the mall endlessly, looking at signs but never going into a store.

"Hibari-san...can we...shop?" Tsuna questioned the skylark.

Hibari's eyes looked back quickly.

"Isn't that why we are here? If you want to go somewhere, Tsunayoshi, just go. I'm forced to go with you anyway."

Tsuna looked back and forth at stores, then saw one. A clothes store, and he did need some new clothing. He went inside. There were a lot of people and cashiers, with aisles of clothes here and there. Sale signs were everywhere, ranging from ten percent off to ninety percent off.

"Buy whatever you want."

Tsuna examined the merchandise, took a few t-shirts and jeans off of the racks, and headed to the fitting room to try them on. While he was trying clothes on, Hibari took a tie and a belt and waited.

People stared at him, who Hibari glared at immediately.

_Stop staring...or I will bite you to death._

Everyone seemed to have caught the message of his glare as they backed away.

Coming out of the door, Tsuna put a few of the clothes back and headed to the cashier. Hibari stood right behind him and watched the small brunette pay for his clothes. When he was finished, Hibari payed for the belt and tie he chose.

"Thank you, Hibari-san!" Tsuna smiled.

* * *

The smell of food roasting and frying filled the food court.

"I'll have a burger and fries with a medium coke please." Takeshi ordered to the waitress.

"I'll have the same order as him." Hayato growled lowly. He was too lazy to make up his own order.

"That will be 10.30 Euros." The waitress smiled.

Before Hayato could pay for his own, Takeshi payed for the both of them.

"You didn't have to, but...thanks, baseball freak."

"It's alright, I wanted to." Takeshi grinned.

They got their food and sat at one of the tables.

"Hey...the taller one in the blue shirt looks hot!" a voice squealed.

"The silver haired one does too!"

Two girls walked to Hayato and Takeshi, and Hayato glared angrily.

"What do you want?" Hayato spat.

One girl giggled annoyingly.

"Are you two single?" she asked as innocently as possible.

"Mou! Who are you?" A familiar voice shrieked. Lussuria.

"You're scary...and I'm Janette and this is my friend Sarah." the brunette introduced herself and her friend, who had red hair.

Hayato stood up and rose his eyebrow.

"Baseball freak and I are eating. Leave us alone."

The two girls looked drawn back.

"Fiesty much?" the red haired girl Sarah teased.

"Girls are so annoying! We're not interested, so leave us alone!" Hayato shouted at their faces.

Lussuria took the girls' arms and "escorted" them away from the table and came back.

"I told them to leave you alone, so don't worry." Lussuria assured.

Takeshi smiled and nodded his thanks.

"So...can I eat with you guys?" Lussuria asked politely.

"Here, have some fries." Takeshi pushed the box towards him.

The three started getting into a conversation of random stuff, such as what they were planning to buy, their favorite foods and such.

"It's such a sad day outside." Lussuria frowned.

The glass roof was covered with snow, with the need of extra lights to fill the mall.

Hayato looked at his watch. Still a long day to go through. It was only about 12:40.

* * *

The prince and his frog have been walking around the mall endlessly, not stopping anywhere at all.

"Sempai~we came here to shop." Fran whined.

"Ushishi~my uncute kouhai, this mall is for peasants. I do not find anything suiting to my tastes in this place."

Fran turned to a the arcade. It was pretty large, and was crowded.

"Sempai, I challenge you to Black Ops.." Fran challenged.

"It's on! I'm telling you, I have never lost a single video game in my life! Loser does whatever the Winner wants him to do for a whole week!" Bel declared proudly.

After two hours of playing endlessly, Bel submerged victorious.

"You suck." Fran groaned.

"I told you, frog! The prince never ever loses."

Fran and Bel went out of the arcade and into Hot Topic. The froggy kouhai was wondering on how the prince could totally ruin his poor, sad life.

"This is a good store, the prince approves."

Fran looked at the design tees, accessories, and looked around. The store had top line items, but it was pretty expensive.

Bel stayed in the store for who knows how long and ended up buying three t-shirts, three pairs of skinny jeans, candy, and some CDs.

Fran just bought a Pikachu t-shirt and jeans.

* * *

At six o'clock, everyone was at the fountain. Mukuro and Chrome were drinking bubble tea and had some bags in their hands. Tsuna and Hibari had some clothes, and Takeshi and Hayato apparently bought a bunch of video games. Bel had the most bags out of everyone, he even made Fran carry some.

"Sempai, you have horrible spending habits..."

When they arrived at the orphanage, everyone put their items in their rooms.

"So...anything I want for a week..." Bel grinned playfully and shot a knife at Fran's hat, like he always did.

Hayato burst in their room, and without warning, he hid in their closet.

"The fuck? What's going on?" Bel demanded.

"TO THE EXTREME!"

* * *

Sorry again for the late update. ^^;

I know this chapter seems rushed, especially for a shopping chapter.

I bet you that you can guess who will be joining the story from now on. It's too obvious. x) Hmm...he'll get his own room all to himself. It was one of the reasons that Xanxus made everyone rearrange theirs.

This story needs to develop faster, I really need to get to the exciting part I planned out! Maybe for the next chapter, yes...I'll do my best. ._.

Thanks for reading (:


	4. READ THIS

Hello! I just wanted to tell you all that I have changed accounts for some reasons. First of all, I forgot my password to this account, but I luckily guessed it just today. My new account is Chaerin, but for some reason the easy link isn't working. I will be re-uploading my stories from this account to Chaerin after editing it, as I am not satisfied with Mafia Orphanage anymore.

This is the permanent link to my account: u/3477417/

The easy link seems as if it isn't loading correctly, unless you place the url as: /~ChaeRin. You have to capitalize another letter besides the C, it seems. Any letter will do.

You may be thinking, "Oh, well why don't you keep this account?" My answer is this: I have added a good number of alerts to my other account and it would be a bother to re-add them all to this one.

**I'm working on the real chapter four update for Mafia Orphanage in addition to re-writing the current chapters. They will be on my account soon.**

-Formerly Spade


End file.
